Familiar Stranger
by Cynamin
Summary: A young woman with no past is taken in by Angel Investigations...
1. Chapter One

##  Familiar Stranger

by [Cynamin][1]

_**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, obviously anything you recognize, I don't own. Angel, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and all related characters, etc. don't belong to me._   
_**DISTRIBUTION**: My pages, anyone who has permission for any of my other stories. Anyone else, just ask. All of my fanfic can be found at http://www.geocities.com/ladycynamin/fanfic_   
_**RATING**: PG-13? Shouldn't get worse._   
_**CONTENT**: Technically, it's Angel/Other…but you know me well enough that it's B/A friendly. Really._   
_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: How to say what I want to say without giving away the plot? Darn it, I can't. But I'll say this much: this story was inspired in part by the novel Lord Valentine's Castle by Robert Silverberg. If you've read that, then you know the big secret of the story._   
_**SPOILERS**: This is an alternate Angel season 2, diverging after "First Impressions." Darla is not a factor at all. There may be some Buffy discrepancies, too, but this is essentially an Angel fic._   
_**FEEDBACK**: Any comments are not only welcome, but begged for._   


* * *

  
**Part One**

And so, when she could run no farther, she rested in the midst of the ever-active nighttime city. She was exhausted. For more days than she could count she'd been fleeing them, but sooner or later she had to stop. So she stopped, breathed deeply, and waited for them to come. 

No one took much notice of her. Her appearance fit right in with the others on the street this late; the homeless, the down and out. Her clothes had not been changed since she had started running, and by now they were filthy, stained with mud and her own blood. Her hair was in tangles, matted strands hanging over her face. She didn't even bother to brush it out of her eyes as she leaned against the dirty brick wall. 

For the moment, she did nothing at all. She just stood there, exhausted, listening, breathing, seeing. The air was think with the scents of car exhaust and garbage, and other less pleasant odors. A homeless man down the street looked at her briefly, before deciding she wasn't a threat and shuffling into an alley, no doubt to sleep. 

It was doubtful that she would get much sleep this night. The moment she closed her eyes they'd be there. No, she couldn't sleep at all at night if she wanted to stay free. 

Stay free. 

Despite her exhaustion and her disheveled appearance, she was alert and ready to run again if need be. More than one…thing had been startled by that before. She was always more alert than she appeared. She needed to be. 

This night was no exception. Even as she leaned against the wall and waited to catch her breath, she saw them. They were always after her. Not always the exact same ones, but always someone. They kept to the shadows, making their way down the street, looking carefully at each pile of rags that was a person they passed. She counted one, two…five of them. Not great odds, considering her exhaustion. It was best to avoid them and hide out until day came. They never came after her then. 

With the barest whisper of rustled fabric, she stood tall again, moving slowly so as not to draw attention to herself. She kept herself stooped over, looking small and helpless. Keeping her eyes on her pursuers, she made her way down the street, until at last she ducked in between this worn out building and the next. 

It was terribly dark in the tiny alley. Keeping a hand along one wall, she shuffled along, carefully avoiding refuse and hoping that she would reach the next street and freedom once again. She knocked something over with a clatter. It sounded like wood, and she flailed blindly for it. Her eyes were adjusting to the near total darkness now, enough for her to see the broom handle she'd knocked over from where it was propped against the wall. She stepped on it and grabbed the end, snapping it in two. Holding the piece of handle in one hand, she tested its splintered end. This would do fine. 

Her carefully seeking hand encountered something else – metal; a chain link fence. Her way out of the alley was fully blocked. She felt along it, seeking a break. Tripping over something, she fell against it, and the metal rattled noisily. She froze. 

Her own heartbeat was loud in her ears, but it did not drown out the footsteps that were approaching quickly. She'd made too much noise; they'd heard her. 

Her back to the fence, not too many of them could come after her at once. They could not get her from behind, at least. A small comfort. She grasped the broken broom handle in front of her like a spear and waited for them to come. 

Come they did, and she could imagine what their hideous, distorted faces looked like even in the near total darkness. She didn't need to see them to know what they were. She didn't need to see their faces to stake their unbeating hearts. 

"We don't want to hurt you," one of them said, sounding almost human. Almost. "You just need to come with us." 

She grasped the handle even tighter. "Come with you, huh? Come and get me," she said with false bravado. 

They surged forward as one. The very first one was easy to kill; pushed forward by his comrades, he nearly impaled himself on the wood. But as his ashes showered around her, the others came in from the side, and a true fight began. 

Close quarters, no holds bared, she met them blow for blow for the first couple of minutes. But she had been running all day while they had been hiding from the sun, and where she was already exhausted their energy was completely fresh. They weren't trying to kill her, but that didn't matter. It was all the same when it came down to it. 

A heavy blow from one of the vampires threw her backwards against the fence. She slumped to the ground, her back aching from the impact and her head spinning. Dazed, she felt the vampire that hit her grab her and start to sling her over his shoulders. Exhausted, she did the only thing she could – she screamed. 

It didn't matter to the vampire, who carried her back out into the open. No, her scream didn't faze him one bit. Seconds later, though, the scream of one of his gang made him pause. Even exhausted, she heard the continued sounds of fighting and smiled. She highly doubted the vampires were fighting amongst themselves, so that left only one possibility – someone was fighting them, and it wasn't her. 

The vampire that was carrying her hesitated only a moment before turning away from his friends. He ignored the battle going on behind him and continued to carry her down the street. She realized her error – nothing mattered to this vampire but returning her to her captors. He'd probably be greatly rewarded. 

"Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. 

Mere seconds after that she was no longer being carried, but lay on the ground nursing new bruises as the vampire's ash settled around her. She didn't not bother to move. She did not know how many days she'd gone with minimal food and sleep, but it had finally caught up with her. All she could do was lay there and listen as the battle continued. 

After a time, the sounds of fighting faded into nonexistence. Now was the moment of truth; either the vampires had won and she'd never be free again, or her mysterious savior had won…who might not have actually been saving her at all. She didn't even care any more. 

A face leaned over her, coming into her fading vision. "You alright?" 

"Yeah." 

The owner of the face – a young black man, weaponry she was too tired to recognize slung over his shoulder – knelt beside her to help her into a sitting position. She was pleased to notice that his hands were warm. 

"You shouldn't be out here this time of night," he reprimanded her. "You have somewhere to go?" 

She shook her head. "No where. They always come after me, anyway. There's always more." 

"Vampires?" he asked in surprise. 

She nodded. 

"They're after you? Why?" 

"Don't know," she mumbled, climbing to her feet. "Thank you for helping me. I have to go before more of them come." She took a step away from him and stumbled. 

"Not like this," he said. "You need to rest." 

"Can't. They'll be there." 

He sighed. "How can you be so sure there'll be more?" 

"There always are." 

He was silent for a moment. "Listen… What did you say your name was?" 

She did not reply at first. Name? Did she have a name...? "Elizabeth?" 

He did not notice her questioning tone. "Alright, Elizabeth. My name's Gunn. Would you mind if I took you to some… Some people who may be able to find out why the vampires are following you?" 

Elizabeth nodded. After all, she had nowhere else to go.   


* * *

  
Cordelia yawned and leaned against the reception counter in the old Hyperion Hotel. As much as this place was nicer than the old office, it was positively huge. That was nice some of the time, but not particularly so when Cordelia was here by herself. Then the big old building just felt oppressive. 

"That's it," she muttered, staring at the doors. "Five more minutes, Angel, and I'm leaving," she said to herself. After all, Wesley had gotten the night off. Angel was just spending a routine night out looking for vampires and anything else stirring up trouble. There were no major crises brewing at the moment. There was no reason Cordelia couldn't leave whenever she felt like it. 

Okay, so maybe she wanted to make sure Angel got back all right. Anything could happen out there. There got to a certain time of night, though, that she didn't care that much anymore. She needed sleep as much as the next human being. She wanted that rest to be at her apartment, not in one of the couple of rooms they'd cleaned up in case they needed them. "One minute, and I'm leaving," Cordelia declared. 

She sighed and leaned her head in her hands, tired. It had been a long day with very little to do. She yawned again. "Time's up. That's it," she said, standing up. 

The door opened. 

"Well, it's about time!" Cordelia said loudly. "Where…" She stopped when she saw not Angel there but Gunn. "You're not who I expected," she faltered. 

"Obviously," Gunn agreed. "Is Angel here?" 

"No, he's who I was expecting," Cordelia pointed out. Walking around from behind the counter she spotted another figure hovering behind him. "Who's with you?" 

Gunn turned slightly, moving so that Cordelia could better see who was with him. "Cordelia, this is Elizabeth." 

The girl shuffled tiredly to stand next to Gunn. Wiping filthy strands of hair out of her face, she looked at Cordelia nervously. She looked like just a typical homeless person off the street, if a bit younger than most. Cordelia could not fathom why Gunn would have brought her here. "Umm…" 

"She was being followed by a group of vampires," Gunn explained. 

"But you got rid of them, right?" Cordelia asked, still not getting why Gunn would have brought her here and not just taken her to some shelter to stay. 

Gunn nodded. "She believes she's still being followed," he explained. 

Cordelia did not hide her surprise at that. She looked at the filthy girl, who seemed to be falling asleep on her feet. "Do you know why they're after you?" she asked the girl. 

Elizabeth shook her head, then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I got away. They want me back," was all she said. 

Cordelia nodded, still confused, and looked at Gunn. 

"I thought it sounded like the sort of thing Angel would want to check out," he said. 

"Yeah, it does," Cordelia agreed. "He'll be back eventually. In the meantime…" she looked at the girl with a bit more sympathy, "she can stay here. Goodness knows we have plenty of vacancies." She smiled at that. 

Gunn just nodded. "I'll go, then. Goodnight." 

He turned to leave. When he was at the door, Cordelia called out to him. "Hey, Gunn?" 

He turned around. 

"Thanks," she said. "Be careful, okay?" 

Gunn smiled slightly at her and left. 

After a moment of silence in his wake, Cordelia stepped closer to the girl. "Elizabeth, right?" she asked. 

She nodded. "Yeah." 

Cordelia frowned. "It doesn't fit you." 

The girl shrugged. 

Cordelia looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Liz. Do you mind if I call you Liz?" 

She just shrugged again. 

"You're not very talkative, are you?" 

Elizabeth yawned. "I'm sorry, I'm…" 

"Oh, you must be exhausted," Cordelia said in understanding. "Come on, we've got a room where you can get cleaned up and get some rest." 

Cordelia led the exhausted girl up the stairs, looking behind her every once in a while to make sure Liz was following her. Despite her initial disgust at the girl's state, she had to admit to herself that she sympathized with her story. She wondered how long Liz had been running and just what her story was. That would have to wait for the morning, though, judging by the fact that she was barely staying awake enough to make it up the stairs. 

"Here you go," Cordelia said at last, leading Liz into one of the rooms. "I've crashed here a couple of times, so there's some things you can borrow to sleep in. The shower is through there-" Cordelia pointed. "I'll see you in the morning." She turned to leave the girl alone in the room. 

"Cordelia?" Liz asked as she was walking away. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you. For giving me a place to stay. For trying to help me." 

Cordelia couldn't help but smile. That was the most Liz had spoken all night. "You're welcome." Turning in the hallway, she left Liz with one last reassurance. "Angel will do everything he can to help you."   


* * *

  
Angel returned to the hotel shortly before dawn. He'd ended up following a vampire back to his lair and spent half the evening getting rid of him and his friends. There was no one in the hotel when he had gotten there, but he wasn't expecting anyone. He liked having time alone, anyway. 

He made his way up the stairs in the dark easily enough – one distinct advantage to being a vampire. He only hesitated when he reached the door to his room. There was a note taped there, and Angel recognized it as Cordelia's handwriting. He took it off the door and walked into his room, flicking on the light as he began to read. 

//I know you're in one piece, because I'm sure I would have a vision if you were in trouble, so I'm going home to get some sleep while it's still dark out. We're not all nocturnal, mister! 

//Anyway, before you find out by accident, we have a guest. Her name's Liz, and she's in the room I sometimes stay in. Apparantly she's been on the streets being chased by vampires or demons for some time. She was really exhausted, so I don't know any more than that. I promised you could help her, so try and be nice when you meet her tomorrow. Don't scare her. Wear less black or something.// 

//~C.// 

Angel smiled at her parting shot. If it wasn't for Cordelia he'd probably have truly withdrawn from humanity at some point in the last year. It was nearly impossible to do that with her around, though. And Cordelia wouldn't stop trying to get him to lighten up…both his attire and his mood. 

Putting down the note, Angel decided to look in on their visitor. The door down the hall was partly open, and Angel approached it as quietly as possible. He did not touch the door; he could see the young woman sleeping from where he stood in the hallway. She appeared to be about the same age as Cordelia – twenty at the oldest. Her haggard state made her look younger. Cordelia had apparently been correct about how exhausted the girl was, for she had fallen asleep on top of the covers fully dressed. 

She had the look of one who'd been running for quite a while, even in her sleep. It wasn't her general appearance, which was dirty and underfed. It was her face, which never relaxed from its expression of fear. As Angel watched, dreams played themselves out on Liz's face until she tossed slightly in their grip. Angel stepped forward, ready to wake her from her nightmare. 

The moment Angel reached for the door, the girl stilled again. She sighed and smiled slightly. "Angel…" she whispered in her sleep. 

Angel nearly jumped out of his skin. _What? How…_ Then almost immediately he laughed at his own foolishness. He closed the door softly then went to get some rest of his own. 

It was good that someone could still dream of angels when the world was so plagued with demons. 

   [1]: mailto:angelsgoodfairy@buffymail.com



	2. Chapter Two

Familiar Stranger AUTHOR: Cynamin   
E-MAIL: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com   
_**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, obviously anything you recognize, I don't own. Angel, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and all related characters, etc. don't belong to me.___

* * *

  
**Part Two**

_Running.___

_Her breath is screaming in her lungs, her heartbeat is pounding in her chest. Her legs ache from the strain. She tries to ignore her body's demand to slow and pushes herself a little bit faster.___

_She might not be fast enough.___

_Behind her, she can hear it. Enraged, it chases after her, gaining quickly. It is huge, and that alone is something in its favor. Well, that and the fact that it is really pissed off.___

_She feels a tiny shred of satisfaction at that. She hadn't expected to succeed so well.___

_Still, it comes, crashing directly through obstacles she had to act to avoid. Its huge bulk tears through walls and doors indiscriminately. Closer. Faster.___

_She feels a tiny shred of relief as her goal comes in sight. She does not slow for the swinging doors ahead. Instead she pushes herself even harder, barreling right through them. She doesn't know if the hinges can take it, but in moments it wouldn't matter – it is right behind her.___

_She doesn't see it go through the doors after her, but she hears the walls crash down around them. Even as she takes in the sound with an odd shred of regret she climbs the stairs two at a time and finally dives out the back window.___

_As she rolls to a stop outside, she hears it hesitate before following her. There is just one last thing to do. All is going as they'd planned.___

_The explosion is larger and hotter than she'd expected it to be. But then, overkill was better than…no kill._

*** 

Like always, Liz awoke with a start. There was no halfway point between being asleep and awake. For a moment this time, though, her mind toke a moment to catch up with the wakefulness of her body. In the past she would have been on the move almost immediately upon waking. This time…she was too comfortable to move. 

The first clue that things were different this time was that Liz was fully rested when she awoke. She never let herself sleep long when she was on the run. She only slept exactly as much as necessary to keep herself going for another night. Sometimes she'd break up her day with multiple short naps, running in between. Last night she'd obviously felt safe enough to sleep long and soundly. 

Which wasn't to say the comfortable bed had nothing to do with her night's rest. She hadn't had a bed since she'd started running. Even the last bed she could remember had not been nearly as comfortable as this one; it had just been a cot in a very dark room. This room was dark, too, she saw as she opened her eyes, with heavy drapes that blocked the sunlight. Still, the edges of the curtains glowed, promising a bright day just beyond them. 

Liz smiled slightly and stretched. Maybe she should trust this subconscious sense of safety. After all, this was the first time that she'd ever had a hope that she could stop running. She knew she couldn't run forever. She also couldn't live without hope forever. So, whether these people could help her or not, she would let them try. What did she have to loose? 

All she had was her freedom. If it seemed she was going to loose that she could always run again. Right now, though, she had a comfortable bed and someone who was going to try and help her. 

Oh! And she had a shower! 

It had been way too long since she'd felt clean. 

So, fifteen minutes later she was sitting on the bed, wrapped in a big, fluffy towel, attempting to run her hands through her horribly tangled hair. When that didn't work so well, she used her hands to try to brush her hair away from her face. Her hair a lost cause, she reached for her clothes and frowned at their appearance. It was doubtful that even washing them would help; they were better suited for the trash bin than the washing machine. Still they were all she had. 

Rested, clean, and feeling a good deal more human than the night before, Liz finally emerged from the hotel room. The hallway was dark as well, and very quiet. Liz stood there in the hallway, trying to match her current location with her exhausted trip into the hotel the night before. She'd been so tired the night before that her basic sense of direction had been shot. She looked at the identical doors in confusion. 

She could see what looked like the end of the hallway in one direction, so she couldn't have come from that way. With no other option, Liz began to walk the other way. When she at last found the stairs, she could faintly hear voices from down them. Nodding slightly to herself, Liz headed down the stairs. 

She was halfway down the stairs before they noticed her. One of them, male, was standing with his back to the stairs. "Still," he was saying, "this is not a boarding house, Cordelia. I don't think…" 

Cordelia – who Liz recognized from the night before – cleared her throat loudly. "Good morning, Liz," she said with a huge – and slightly false – grin. 

Liz's positive outlook on the morning faltered slightly. She was feeling very much like an intruder all of a sudden. "Uh, hi." 

"We were just talking about you," Cordelia said, flashing her grin on her companion, who had turned at Liz's descent. 

"I…noticed." 

The older man looked a bit embarrassed. Still, he covered well. "Good morning…Liz, is it?" When Liz didn't reply, he glanced at Cordelia, who nodded at him. "I am Wesley." 

Cordelia coming closer and looking at Liz critically saved Liz from having to say anything else. "What in the world are you wearing?" she asked. 

"Um…it's all I have." 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I told you that you could borrow any of my stuff that's in there." 

"I didn't want to impose," Liz said weakly. 

"Ridiculous!" Cordelia declared. She looked at Wesley firmly. "If Angel wakes up any time soon, tell him that I'm taking our guest to buy some essentials. Until then…" she faced Liz again, "let's see if we can't find you something to wear." Cordelia began walking towards the stairs, sure that Liz would follow. 

"If it's too much trouble…" Liz tried, walking quickly to catch up. 

Cordelia just smiled. "I haven't been to the mall in *too* long. Probably has something to do with the fact that none of the guys would be caught dead there." She chuckled for no reason Liz could see. "And I'll make sure Angel pays for everything, just wait and see. Now, let's see if we can't do something with your hair; those knots are going to be *hell* to get out. And then breakfast – you must be starving!" 

Cordelia continued to talk all through getting Liz ready. Despite herself, Liz smiled. 

*** 

It was nearly sunset when Cordelia returned with her charge, and Angel and Wesley were downstairs waiting for them. Angel said nothing when the girls entered, though he did cringe slightly when he saw the number of bags the girls carried between the two of them. He just took a moment before they noticed him to observe their guest. 

She looked a little older now than he had guessed the night before. Now Angel was nearly certain she was the same age as Cordelia. She wasn't beautiful in the usual sense of the word, but there was something striking about her that he couldn't quite identify. Maybe it was the amount of energy she seemed to carry with her; awake, she had a very strong presence. She also seemed to be very comfortable around Cordelia. Considering the state she'd been in last night, it was likely a good thing that Cordelia had so quickly befriended her. 

The two girls were obviously pleased with themselves when they came strolling into the hotel. Cordelia was talking quite animatedly – or as animatedly as she could while carrying shopping bags – and Liz was following just behind her, smiling slightly. Cordelia saw Angel and Wesley at last and dropped her bags with a grin. 

"Look, the gang's all here!" he declared jokingly. 

Angel smiled back. "I'm not broke, am I?" he teased, gesturing at the pile of bags. 

"As if," Cordelia scoffed as Liz somewhat awkwardly piled her bags with the others. She moved over to include the strange young woman. "Angel, this is Liz, obviously. Liz, Angel." 

Liz stepped forward a bit hesitantly. There wasn't anything hesitant about her words, though. "Cordelia said you can help me," she said. 

Angel nodded, but it was Wesley that spoke. "Perhaps you could tell us more about your situation," he suggested. 

Cordelia nodded reassuringly at Liz and she came to sit on one of the couches in the lobby. "I was…a captive. I escaped. And now I'm being pursued." 

Both Angel and Wesley listened attentively, all business. "Pursued by what?" Angel asked. 

Liz sighed. "Demons. Vampires mostly." 

"And do you know why they're after you?" 

"Not really," Liz replied with a shrug. "Except…well, like I said, I escaped." 

Angel leaned forward. "Escaped from where?" 

Liz shifted a bit uncomfortably. "I don't know," she said slowly. "I never saw much more than the room I was kept in." She looked Angel in the eye. "Besides, I've been running for a while. I have no idea where it was compared to here." 

"How long have you been on the run?" Wesley asked, chiming in. 

"I'm not sure. I mean…it's not like I stopped to look at a calendar." 

Cordelia chuckled even as Wesley continued his line of questioning. "How long were you held captive?" he asked. 

This time Liz took a bit longer, and her response was much less certain than before. "I…I don't know." 

If Wesley was annoyed by her lack of response, he hid it well. "Well, about when were you captured? How long ago was that?" 

She cringed under his latest question and would no longer meet any of their gazes. "I…" she hesitated. 

"You don't know?" Wesley guessed. 

Liz nodded, but kept her gaze locked on her lap. 

Angel saw the problem that Wesley had been guessing at, and was immediately concerned. Well, more concerned than he already was, considering that she *was* being pursued by demons for some unknown reason. "Liz," he said coaxingly. "Liz, look at me." 

The girl raised her gaze, and Angel could see that the fear that had gripped her in her sleep had returned. "What's the last thing you remember before being a captive?" he asked slowly. "Anything, anything at all." 

The room was silent for a minute as they all waited for the girl's response. At last she sighed and dropped her gaze again. "Nothing. There's nothing at all before that." 

"Nothing?" Cordelia asked, surprised and alarmed. 

Angel focused all of his attention on Liz. "Do you know your last name, Liz?" 

When Liz lifted her head to look at him again, she was chewing her lip nervously. "No," she said at last. Her voice was a little stronger than it had been seconds ago, but the fear and uncertainty still lurked in her eyes. "No one…none of *them* ever called me anything, or even really spoke to me. I didn't even need a name until your friend came to my rescue last night." 

/Which means even 'Elizabeth' might not be your real name,/ Angel realized. /Not much information to go on./ 

"I'm sorry," Liz said after a second. "I'm not really giving you much to go on, am I?" she said almost as if she'd known what Angel was thinking. "Do you think… Can you help me, though?" 

"I'll try," Angel replied honestly. 

Liz nodded, then smiled at him slightly, Angel might almost think shyly. 

The tension past, the group broke into their usual noise and odd business. "You spent the entire day with her," Wesley began to say to Cordelia, "and you didn't notice that she has no memory?" 

"Hey!" Cordelia defended herself. "She just came in from the street. I wasn't expecting her to know the latest designer fashions." 

Angel saw Liz smile as she listened to Wesley and Cordelia bicker. "Are they always like this?" she asked, amused. 

"Pretty much." 

Liz stood. "Don't be so hard on her," she said to Wesley. "I mean, it's not like we were exchanging life stories. And, to tell you the truth…" she looked at each of the three of them in turn, "I hadn't even thought it odd that I didn't have a past before you asked me about it." 

"You didn't?" Cordelia asked, confused. 

Liz shook her head. "I guess it's that time with demons. It's made my knowledge of what's normal and human…a bit non-existent." The uncertain look returned to her face. "I don't suppose you'd have any idea why I can't remember anything…" 

"Well, considering *you* can't remember anything," Cordelia pointed out, "at least I'm in the dark." 

"Perhaps…" Wesley began. 

Everyone turned their attention to him – especially Liz, eager for any information. "Yes?" 

"Well, if there was some sort of trauma…probably associated with your capture…you may have blocked it out," Wesley explained. 

"Just like that? All of my past, poof, gone?" 

Wesley shrugged. "I know it's a bit extreme…" 

"But it does give us a place to start looking," Angel said easily. "Maybe it means we can find out who or what exactly was behind your capture." 

"And I'll start looking through missing persons reports," Cordelia spoke up. She smiled at their lost and confused companion. "Maybe we can find out who you are while we're at it." She looked a bit pointedly at the two men. Finding out who she was should of course be their top priority. And just might be a little easier. 

"And until we do find anything," Angel added, "you can stay here." 

"It's not like there's a shortage of rooms," Wesley agreed. 

Liz looked back and forth at the group. "I…I don't know how to thank you guys." She was clearly overwhelmed. 

Cordelia took her by the arm. "No need to get sentimental now. Helping people is what we do," she said. Then she broke into a grin. "Now come on. Let's see if we can't find you a room that isn't in too bad of shape and get you moved in." She hefted a couple of the bags and led Liz up the stairs. 

Angel couldn't help but grin as he heard Cordelia's parting comment at the girl. "Besides," her voice carried down the stairs, "I'm sure we can find some way for you to earn your keep." 


	3. Chapter Three

Familiar Stranger AUTHOR: Cynamin   
E-MAIL: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com   
_**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, obviously anything you recognize, I don't own. Angel, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and all related characters, etc. don't belong to me.___

* * *

  
**Part Three**

_Pain.___

_Her arm throbs with it, sending shocks all the way up through her shoulder. The vampire's presence echoes behind her, its malevolent intentions clear from how it presses against her back now that she's fallen. It wrenches her injured arm around cruelly, making her gasp and arch off the floor to minimize the pain.___

_Fight through the pain. Must… I can…___

_She flips around, catching the vampire off guard as she punches with her other arm and spins to her knees. The female vampire staggers away several steps, stunned.___

_A pause. They catch their breath, reevaluate the situation. Crouched, battle ready, she cradles the injured arm against her chest.___

_This vampire will not be the one to get the better of her. It will *not*.___

_She presses her advantage, kicking the vampire full in the face. The vampire goes spinning into the back of the couch. Battle instincts take over. She uses the armrest like a hurdle, grabs the vampire, flips her over the couch and onto the coffee table. The table nearly shatters – the echoing sound of breaking wood.___

_Move, fight. Grab a piece of the table with your foot. Kick, punch. Spare a move to keep the one vampire off your back, go back to raining blows on the first one.___

_She smiles. She knows she has won. It's only seconds now.___

_'Cause *no one* messes with her stuff._

*** 

Liz was determined to make herself useful, to show her appreciation for Angel Investigations taking her in, giving her a place to stay, and trying to find out who she was and why there were demons after her. Since she could not pay for their help, she tried to repay in other ways. Like helping with the cleanup of the old hotel. Sure, the majority of the rooms would never be used, but there was still the possibility of some other frightened soul needing a place to stay. A little bit at a time she made her helpful presence known. 

She hadn't felt this good in…well, ever, that she remembered. Her dreams were still haunted by visions of running and fighting, but her waking hours…. She was productive. She reveled in her newfound feeling of accomplishment. And while she was not a part of the group she'd abruptly found herself with, she had gone from a prisoner, a hunted *thing*, to being treated like a person who mattered just because she was alive. Liz *could not* go back to captivity again. 

So she ensured her welcome would last by helping where she could. 

That night Liz was doing her best to do some cleaning of the lobby as the evening came around. Cordelia was busy on the computer, occasionally bickering with Wesley who hovered over her shoulder despite her protests, and neither of them took much notice of Liz. Which was how Liz knew that the search for her identity through missing persons reports had been completely fruitless. That wouldn't have bothered her a couple of weeks ago, when she was still running. Then she hadn't known the importance of identity. 

Now, she'd gotten to know Cordelia, the young woman her age who could be remarkably mature and immature at the same time, who had visions and loved shopping and had made it her responsibility to transform a frightened girl into a friend. There was Wesley; a serious British man who seemed to possess an amazing amount of knowledge and a surprising, half-buried uncertainty. Also Gunn, who'd originally rescued her, and now was in and out with his strong, serious presence. 

And Angel… well, Angel was a lot of strength and even more of a mystery. Liz was still trying to figure out what to think about him. 

As if thinking about him had summoned him, Angel appeared on the stairs of the lobby. All the others came and went throughout the day, but Angel lived there. Not that she ever saw him before mid afternoon. Tonight, the sun was fully set and by the time Angel appeared he was obviously prepared for action. He was dressed in his usual long black coat, and Liz thought she got a glimpse of some massive blade underneath. 

From where Liz discreetly watched as she cleaned a corner of the office, she could see Angel stop for a moment to speak to his two present coworkers. Liz stopped her scrubbing to listen. 

"Any luck?" Angel asked softly, leaning across the counter. 

Cordelia's voice was hushed, and Liz pretended she could hear nothing. "No," Cordelia said. "I don't understand it." 

Wesley looked seriously at Angel. "Where are you going?" 

"To see if I can't find answers on the demonic end of things," Angel said calmly. "Maybe I'll find one of Liz's hunters and figure out why he's after her." 

Wesley nodded. "Good luck." 

Angel nodded back, then swept out the front doors. 

For a moment Liz stayed crouched where she was. She watched and waited for Cordelia or Wesley to glance her way, but neither did. Silent, unnoticed, she hurried out the door to follow Angel. 

She needed answers, too. 

*** 

"Yeah, I like this town," the Korwitch demon said, pausing to down the last swallow of his drink. He was small, green, scaly, had a yellow horn emerging from the center of his forehead, and was quite thoroughly drunk. And not just slightly inebriated drunk – one step away from passing out drunk. 

He also talked a lot when he was drunk. 

"You're new here, aren't you?" the demon asked. His words were hard to understand through the slurring and thick demon accent, but Angel managed. 

"Mmm, came two days ago," he agreed. He nursed a glass of blood, his vampire face firmly in place. "Why don't I buy you another glass?" 

The demon shook his head. "I shouldn't." 

"Sure you should," Angel encouraged, his voice higher than normal as one more part of his identity for the evening. "Hey! Another drink for my friend!" 

"Ah, you're a good one," the demon said, taking a sip of his new drink. 

"So, you're doing well in the city," Angel said conversationally. 

"Hell yeah!" the demon replied easily. "The killing is easy, the money is easy…I like it!" 

Angel grinned. "Easy money? I could use some of that." 

The demon chuckled and took another sip. "I'll bet you could." 

Angel turned away from his blood for a second to give the demon a pleading look. "I don't suppose you could, you know, give me a hint to get started." 

Even drunk the demon wasn't that easy going. "Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" 

"Free drinks," Angel pointed out with an easy grin. 

The demon laughed. "Ah, you're not even competition for *this* money, anyway." 

Angel frowned. "Then it doesn't hurt to tell me, does it?" 

"It won't do you any good." 

"I like a challenge." 

The demon looked at him seriously. "It'll be a waste of your time," he said. "I'm a tracker. That's what my kind is best at. You're just a vampire." 

"So?" Angel retorted. "I'm pretty good at finding things, if that's what you're suggesting." 

Still the demon shook his head. "She's eluded every vampire sent after her. They're not recruiting your kind anymore. They need demons with more…specialized skills." 

"Like you," Angel suggested. He *knew* this was the information he'd been searching all night for. Now he needed details. "Who? Who's recruiting?" At the demon's odd look, he shrugged. "Call it curiosity." 

"Curiosity will get you in trouble," the demon pointed out. "Killed the cat, you know. Never said anything about the vampire." The demon laughed at his own joke. 

Angel laughed for a second with him. When the demon calmed down, he took another sip of his blood and shrugged. "Maybe I want to prove myself," he said. "Come one, tell me who's hiring." 

The demon laughed again. "You're persistent, aren't you?" 

"It's served me well," Angel replied with a grin. 

The demon grinned back. "It's the Consortium." 

Angel had no clue as to whom he was referring to, but he didn't say so. "And what's the prey?" 

"She's not prey," the demon said, shaking his head. "Not like you mean. She's strictly non-kill." 

"They want her alive?" Angel asked in surprise. "Who is she?" 

The demon shrugged. "Human girl. Young woman, light brown hair, on the run. Nothing special." He paused and looked hopeful. "She's supposed to be in L.A. Have you seen her?" 

Angel shook his head. If he had any doubts that this demon – and the 'Consortium' – were after Liz, they were gone now. "Just a human?" he asked, keeping up his façade. "Why do they want her?" 

"Hey," the demon said easily. "I don't ask, okay? I only know that they want her bad enough to dish out a whole lot of money to whoever can deliver her." 

"But don't you think it's weird that they've put so much effort into catching one 'nothing special' human girl?" 

The demon's fear of his employers was showing. He glanced around himself nervously, then leaned towards Angel. The alcohol was thick on his breath. "You shouldn't ask so many questions," he warned. "It'll get you in trouble." 

"He's right, vampire," a harsh voice said from Angel's right. "You ask way too many questions." 

Angel leaned back calmly to appraise his challenger. He was a large, shaggy demon, and Angel was surprised he'd managed to get English words to come from that snout. There were a handful of other demons behind him, including a couple of vampires. Angel did his best to delay a fight by pretending to be as harmless as possible. Not exactly easy, living as long as a vampire as he had – harmless was something he never was. But he tried. "I was just curious, boys. I like to know all of the facts before I sign up." 

One of the vampires hissed at him. No need to pretend anything resembling humanity in a demon bar. "I know him," the vampire told Big-Shaggy angrily. "I knew he was trouble." 

"Angel," one of the other vampires snarled. "Traitor. Souled one." 

There went any chance of not being recognized. Angel dropped the façade and looked at them with confidence. "Let's take this outside," he said calmly. "Wouldn't want to wear out our welcome by destroying this nice man's bar." 

Behind the counter, the bartender nodded vigorously. 

One of the demons smiled coldly. "We won't stop you from leaving. In fact, we'll help you on your way." 

"No thanks," Angel muttered. Calmly he stood from his seat, pulling his coat on as he went. He seemed to be ignoring the group of demons, but he was actually very aware of them. Even as he casually slid his money across the counter he was listening for the smallest movement from any one of them. He didn't trust them not to attack him as soon as his back was turned, but he hoped they would wait until they'd exited the bar. Even as he walked towards the door he kept his attention on them, listening to how they moved and strategizing for the coming fight. The vampires first – if he could get them out of the way easily, then he'd have more time to deal with the bigger, stronger demons…. 

He went through the front door and only with all of his battle instincts coming into play did he manage not to freeze in surprise. Apparently Big-Shaggy had brought his entire family with him for back up. If the situation hadn't been so dire he might have been flattered to be thought such a threat. Though perhaps it wasn't him that was such a threat, but rather the information that he had learned. 

What exactly had he learned that was so dangerous to them? 

He did not stop, but moved quickly to find the best position from which to fight. He pulled the axe out he'd hidden under his coat and swung it menacingly for a second. 

The rest of the demons emerged from the bar behind him and Angel was surrounded. He growled at them, his fangs still showing, and looked for the weakest place in his circle of opponents. If he could take out a couple of them he might be able to open up an escape route. He knew better than to try and fight this many demons single-handedly. 

Unfortunately, the weaker demons of the group were standing with their backs to the walls of the bar and the building across from it, so there was no escape that way. Angel rushed towards the smallest of the shaggy demons – Mrs. Big-Shaggy, he was guessing. He caught the demon by surprise, but it was quicker than he expected. The axe ended up nicking its shoulder and it screamed in pain. It was an excruciating, high-pitched sound. 

Seconds later, Angel was ducking a *massive* fist aimed for his face. Whoops – he'd guessed wrong. The injured demon was Baby-Shaggy. *This* was Mrs. Big-Shaggy, and boy was she pissed. She swung another blow at him, and this one connected firmly with his stomach, sending him falling to the hard cement. Now he had too close a view of the demon's legs. If she decided to step on him, like it seemed she was contemplating, he'd be crushed. He went to roll out of the way and…. 

"Hey!" 

For a second Angel had the strongest sense of déjà vu. His mind went back to three years in Sunnydale, and many nights spent patrolling. For a completely irrational second, he thought Buffy was there to rescue him. 

She wasn't Buffy, though. Which wasn't to say the young woman rushing into battle wasn't familiar. 

*Liz?* 

Even as Angel was rolling back to his feet, he could see Liz deliver a solid kick to his opponent. The demon blinked and staggered back a step. It was barely phased, but that was more than Angel expected. Hell, he wasn't expecting her presence, let alone that she'd be able to fight. 

The demon went to face its new opponent, and Liz scrambled backwards with an 'eep.' While the demon was distracted by the girl, Angel swung his axe around and buried it in the demon's chest. The demon looked at him in surprise, then down at the axe in her chest. Angel yanked the axe out, and the demon sagged to the pavement. Fire licked the edges of its wound, then it abruptly burst into flame, consumed from within. 

Its agonized scream seemed to be the cue for the fight to dissolve into chaos. Angel was suddenly very busy, keeping his axe moving just to keep his opponents at arm's length. Occasionally the axe bit flesh; occasionally one of the demons managed to get through Angel's guard and deliver a blow of its own. 

Through it all, Angel could see Liz facing off against a vampire. She'd gotten a fragment of wood from somewhere and the vampire danced around her warily. She was holding her own much better than Angel had expected, but she was only aware of her most obvious and immediate danger. She had no way of knowing that this group of demons was directly from the group searching for her. 

Angel tried to keep an eye on her, but he was having a hard time fighting his opponents at the same time. He saw a demon coming up behind her even as *something's* claws dug into his side. He kicked the creature away from him, ignoring his injury, then dashed over to where Liz was fighting. He took out the demon that was coming for her unprotected back, and she spun around in shock at the sudden scream as it died. 

Her eyes went wide when she saw Angel. It was only then that he realized that his vampire face was still to the fore. "Run," he told her harshly, hoping she'd still listen to him. "Get out of here." 

Her gaze went past him to the infuriated gathering of demons. "Aren't you going to take your own advice?" 

Angel turned around to see the furious eyes of Big-Shaggy. He looked at Liz again. "Run," he insisted, and this time he backed up his statement by taking off at a run as well. 

He knew Liz could not keep up running for long, let alone even try and match his pace. And with both of them running the demons were right on their heels. Still, Liz surprised him, keeping up an almost inhuman pace. Adrenaline is an amazing thing. 

They were out distancing the demons slightly, but not nearly enough. In time, they'd be caught if they didn't manage to hide or jump in a taxi or something soon. Both Liz and Angel ducked in a side street, little more than an alley. 

"Here!" Liz cried breathlessly, just around the corner. She was clambering over a chain-link gate behind the first building. She continued right on running on the other side, not glancing back to see if he was behind her. 

*No wonder she's managed to elude them for as long as she has,* Angel thought as he climbed the fence after her. 

He caught up with her just as they heard their pursuers run into the side street. They froze. Angel could hear Liz's heavy breathing, but beyond that he could hear the demons come thundering towards their hiding place…and keep moving right on down the street. 

For several minutes they stayed silent, frozen, waiting to be discovered. At last Angel relaxed, and his face returned to its human semblance. Liz relaxed imperceptibly beside him, and he looked at her. "We should go back," he said softly. 

"Wait," Liz said, just as softly but obviously upset. 

"We don't have time for this now, here," Angel tried. 

"Make time." 

"It's not me. They could be back," Angel tried to explain. She'd never been like this before. For that matter, he *still* didn't know why she was out here. "What's wrong?" 

Liz's expression was unreadable as she titled her head to look at him. "Was I wrong to trust you?" she asked. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you're a vampire," she replied. "No, I know you're a vampire." 

"I'm trying to help you," Angel said seriously. "I haven't lied to you." 

"No, you've just left out some major things." At that Liz began to walk down the alley. After a couple of steps she stopped. "Well? I thought you said we needed to get going?" 

Angel's eyes went wide in surprise, then followed her. 

"It's not that big of a shock, you know," she said to him, smiling slightly. 

Shaking his head, Angel walked beside her, and the two of them headed back to the Hyperion.   



	4. Chapter Four

Familiar Stranger AUTHOR: Cynamin   
E-MAIL: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com   
_**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, obviously anything you recognize, I don't own. Angel, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and all related characters, etc. don't belong to me.___

* * *

  
**Part Four**

_She's no longer dazed, and she fights the creature outside, in the darkness. Away from the others. Away from those it might kill.___

_It attacks her, tackling her to the ground. She won't be stopped like last time, and she covers her eyes. She's only vaguely aware of the hypnotic flash. She strikes out with her legs, her kick sending the demon off of her and across the grassy yard.___

_The grass is slightly damp under her hands and knees as she scrambles away. She can hear the screaming from inside, behind her. She needs a weapon.___

_Her hands close on the wooden shaft of a shovel. Swinging around, she prepares to strike…___

_*Flash*___

_She's frozen, disoriented. The demon's weapon…it's eyes…must break free…___

_There's someone else out here. They scream her name, and the demon turns. The trance is broken. She's free. Free to strike.___

_"Hey!"___

_The demon turns to look at the one it thought defeated. She takes that shovel, and with one thrust sends it right through the demon's glowing eyes. It screams, clawing at its face, but she's won.___

_There's another flash of light, and she shields herself again. But this time, when she uncovers her eyes, the demon and its monsters are gone._

*** 

"I still say she's evil." 

"Cordelia!" Wesley admonished in a shocked semi-whisper. 

"What?" she defended herself. "I mean, the girl says she's running from demons, right? Well, how do we know that? It could all be a set up. A trap. You know, she gets us all to trust her and then – bam! – reveals her true face." 

"That is highly improbable," Wesley pointed out. 

Cordelia shrugged. "I never had a vision that we were supposed to help her," she pointed out. 

"You don't have a vision of every person in trouble in the city," Gunn supplied. 

"Well, no, but…" Cordelia looked decidedly frustrated. "Wouldn't it be easier if she was evil?" 

Wesley just shook his head. "Angel?" he asked, drawing the preoccupied vampire's attention. 

"She's not evil," Angel said quickly. 

"See?" Gunn added. 

"If she's not evil, then what is she?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, it's not like she's normal." 

"No, she's not normal," Angel agreed. "She's…stronger than I expected." 

Wesley got a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps…" 

Everyone's attention was on him. "Perhaps what?" Cordelia prompted. 

"She could be a potential Slayer, never called and never found by the Watchers' Council," Wesley explained. "The Watchers are supposed to find potential Slayers before the age where they could be called, but as Buffy demonstrates, they don't find everyone." 

"Which would explain her strength?" Cordelia guessed. 

"Yes." Wesley nodded. "It is not unheard of for such girls to display uncommon strength when in times of stress, even when they are past the age where they could be called." 

"It might also have something to do with why demons are after her," Angel added. 

"Exactly." 

Cordelia wasn't done yet, though. "Doesn't explain the whole amnesia thing," she said. 

"That, I'm sure, will eventually be perfectly explained by mundane means," Wesley pointed out. 

Angel moved away from the wall where he was leaning. "See what you can find out about this Consortium," he said. "The sooner we find out who these demons are, the sooner we can find out why they're after her." 

"Where are you going?" 

Angel headed towards the stairs as he spoke. "I need to talk to Liz," he said. 

The remaining three were silent for a moment until Angel was gone. Then Wesley headed for the books, in research mode once again. 

Cordelia remained where she was, staring at the stairs where Angel had gone. "I still don't like it," she said. 

"I know you don't." 

"I mean, who accepts a vampire as their friend that easily? And what in the world is going on in Angel's head?" she said, clearly frustrated. 

"I don't have the faintest idea," Wesley admitted. "One thing at a time though. The Consortium…" 

"Right. Research." 

*** 

Liz wasn't upstairs in her room, nor was she up on the roof. She was an incredibly discreet presence at times, and so Angel ended up doing a circuit of the floors of the hotel before coming back to the lobby and making his way out into the courtyard. She sat in the bright sunlight, her back to the door. Angel approached her quietly, only going as far as the shadows could reach. 

"They think I don't hear them," Liz said abruptly. 

Angel was startled. He wasn't expecting her to be aware of his presence. 

She turned to look at him and nodded slightly. That was all the greeting she gave before she continued speaking. "Why do you think that is?" she asked. "Am I like invisible or something?" 

"No," Angel said quickly. "They're just not used to someone else being here who might overhear them." He looked at the young woman seriously. "How did you know I was here?" he asked. 

Liz shrugged. "I'm observant," was all she said. 

There was a long moment of silence between them. Liz stood up, leaving the sunlight to join Angel in the shadows against the wall. 

Angel didn't know quite what to make of her. He'd expected her to avoid him after she learned *what* he was. He hadn't expected this odd consideration, her trust…. She was a mystery. "They have a theory," Angel began at last. 

"That I'm evil," Liz said. Angel almost smiled at the disgusted expression on her face. 

"No," he said. "That's Cordelia's theory. And it's been dismissed." 

"Oh." She didn't sound as relieved as he'd expected. 

"Wesley thinks…that you might have been a potential Slayer." At the young woman's obvious lack of understanding, he explained. "One who is destined to fight vampires. There is only one at a time…under normal circumstances…but there are always several other girls who have the potential to be the Slayer. You're too old now to be called, but…." He trailed off, uncertain of what else to slay. 

Liz still looked confused. "And this is a theory why?" 

"The other night…you fought better than I expected," he said. "And it might also explain you knowing that I was here just now." 

Liz smiled very slightly. "I fight better than you expected?" she asked. 

"Not many people can stand their own against vampires," he explained. 

An odd, pleased look crossed Liz's face. "I don't suppose we could test that," she teased. 

Angel was slightly surprised, but he'd honestly been wondering just how good a fighter Liz was ever since she'd joined in that battle. "If you want to step inside, we could give it a try," he said. 

Liz grinned. "I promise not to hurt you," she teased. 

"Just go ahead and try," Angel shot back, leading the way back into the hotel. Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn barely noticed the two of them as they crossed the lobby, intent on their own research. Angel led her down into the basement, to the makeshift gym. 

"Cozy," Liz said, wrinkling her nose slightly at the dust and darkness. 

"It works," Angel replied. He stood in the center of the open floor, waiting for her. Liz looked at him hesitantly. "You wanted to see if you could beat me, right? So…." 

The young woman grinned, then slipped into an easy, practiced fight stance. Angel had only a second to wonder just when and how she'd learned to fight before Liz did just as he'd asked. He simply blocked her moves, not attacking in turn. Her form was obviously well rehearsed. And the blows Angel did not manage to avoid had more force to them than he'd been prepared for. 

That wasn't what really threw him off guard, though, was something else entirely. Every move she made, he knew. He could have predicted what she would try when. It was like rehearsing patterns he'd left behind. 

It was like sparring with Buffy. 

His distraction cost him. Liz kicked the back of his legs abruptly, sweeping them out from under him. Angel hit the floor *hard.* 

"Enough," he gasped, climbing to his feet. 

Liz dropped out of her fighting stance and relaxed. "Did I hurt you?" 

Angel shook his head. "No. Uh…you did fine." 

Liz scowled at him. "You didn't even fight back." 

"I wanted to observe your style," he said flatly. Observe it he had; she and Buffy could have had the same instructor. 

Liz looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked. 

Angel shook his head. "I just…" He stopped himself. "Go get cleaned up. I…have a phone call I need to make." 

*** 

It took Angel several minutes to get up the nerve to actually pick up the phone. He steeled himself with a deep, unnecessary breath and dialed the phone number he had memorized but had sworn he'd never dial again. Not as long as things still stood as they did, that is. 

On the other end, the phone rang twice, and Angel's tension mounted. 

The line connected suddenly. "Hello?" The voice was a bit breathless, and it wasn't any of the people Angel had expected. She sounded young, considerably younger than Buffy. Angel found himself unable to reply at first. 

"Hello?" the girl said again. "Listen, if this is a prank or a sales call…" 

"No!" Angel said quickly. "It's not…uh, I'm calling for Buffy." 

The girl did not reply. Instead, Angel heard her pull the phone away from her mouth and scream, "BUFFY!" 

Angel winced, even though he had not been the recipient of the brunt of the yell. Seconds later, there were the brief sounds of the phone being exchanged. 

"Hello?" 

For a moment, Angel could not say a word at the sound of Buffy's voice. He took another deep breath, "Buffy," he said gently. 

Silence on her end for another long moment. "Angel," Buffy said at last, her voice curiously flat. Angel felt instantly uneasy. Then her voice changed again, pulling away from the phone. "Dawn! Go away!" 

The girl's laughter faded in the background. 

"Sorry," Buffy said after a moment. "So, um…why are you calling?" 

Angel swallowed. There wasn't much he could say before getting right to the business of the call. Certainly nothing he *should* say. "I have a question," he said. 

"Okay," she replied, sounding a bit wary. 

"Did you – when you lived in L.A., but after you were Called – fight with anyone?" he asked. 

Buffy chuckled. "I'm the Slayer. I fought with lots of people." 

"No," Angel said, trying to correct his statement, "did you fight side by side, I mean. Another student of your first Watcher, maybe?" 

"Um, no…" Buffy replied in confusion. "No one. Why?" 

So much for that idea. "There's a woman…" Angel began. 

Buffy made an indecipherable noise. "Not the best way to start, Angel," she warned. 

"Not like that," he said quickly. "She's someone I'm trying to help." 

"And what does this have to do with me?" 

"She remembers nothing of who she is," Angel explained. "I hoped you might have an idea. Her…fighting style is exactly like yours." 

"She fights with you?" Buffy asked, sounding quite surprised. 

"She came to my rescue," he admitted. "I had to find out what she knew of fighting after that." 

"Oh, of course," Buffy muttered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," she said quickly. "So, she…fights like me?" 

"Almost exactly," Angel said. "Fighting with Liz is eerily like when we used to train together." A hint of wistful nostalgia crept up on Angel, readily apparent in his voice. 

"Don't," Buffy said firmly. 

"Don't what?" Angel asked, confused. 

"I can't reflect on old times with you," she said sternly. 

"I didn't mean it that way…" 

"You didn't?" she asked, disbelieving. "'Cause any second I could here you going, 'Gosh, Buffy, I missed that,' and that's a road I'd rather not travel right now." She sighed heavily. "Whatever. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" 

Angel was completely flabbergasted. "Uh, yeah, it was." 

"I don't know her," Buffy said firmly. 

"Buffy-" 

She interrupted him. "Please…don't call me again, Angel." 

"Buffy…?" 

"I'm moving on, remember?" she pointed out. "Calls like this really don't help either of us." 

"It's business…" Angel tried. 

"Call Giles with business," Buffy said, sounding tired and emotionally empty. "He's business man." 

Her cold tone pained him more than he'd admit. "Buffy…." 

"Promise me, Angel. Please." 

Angel swallowed hard. She was right. *He* was right. He should never have called her. "I…I'll call Giles from now on," he forced out. 

"Good," she said sharply. She was silent for a beat. "Goodbye, Angel." 

The line went dead before he could reply. 


	5. Chapter Five

Familiar Stranger AUTHOR: Cynamin   
E-MAIL: angelsgoodfairy@angelmailbox.com   
_**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, obviously anything you recognize, I don't own. Angel, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and all related characters, etc. don't belong to me.___

* * *

  
**Part Five**

_Angel rushes at her, and she is instantly ready to fight. She ducks the punch he throws at her, whirls around and comes up to stand behind him. She returns his punch, but he knows her moves and turns quickly to block it.___

_Besides, a part of her does not want to hurt him.___

_She tries again, and this time his return blow catches her in the face. It hurts, but not as much as the punch that comes right after it. Her balance is off. She stumbles, and is about to fall when he grabs her by the back of her coat and throws her across the grass. She rolls, and lays there for a moment, looking up at him.___

_In her mind, there is the tiniest bit of hope, and she holds on to in tenaciously. Hope that there might be some way out of this fight.___

_"Come on, Willow."___

_She is back on her feet in a moment, ready to continue fighting. But she doesn't…could never…want to hurt him.___

_She goes to punch him once again, yet it does not faze him. Again…and he catches her arm in its swing, holding it. Other arm…he catches that, too. Holding both of her arms, he shoves her away.___

_"Jeez, is it me, or is your heart not in this?" Angel taunts.___

_She makes herself smile, and pulls out a stake._

*** 

The sun was setting outside, and the Hyperion Hotel was a completely usual bustle of non-crisis activity. The lobby was filled with the sounds of life. Angel couldn't help but feel a small rush of pleasure at seeing these people – his friends – going about their lives around him. It was moments like this that, if he allowed himself, he could forget what set him apart from the rest of them. It was an unaccustomed sense of belonging. 

Angel watched for a second from the stairs before he made his presence known. Cordelia was sitting at the front desk, absently stirring a cup of coffee long since turned cold as she read a fashion magazine. Wesley sat a bit behind her, seriously bent over one of Angel's many obscure books, frequently taking notes on a pad of paper. A radio played in the background; current pop music. Liz, cleaning off the file cabinet, sang along exuberantly. 

Her eyes brightened when she noticed Angel on the stairs. "Good afternoon," she called over the music. 

Angel smiled and joined the loosely formed group in the lobby. "Hey," he said simply in greeting. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. "Anything happening?" he asked. 

"Sweater coats are in for winter," Cordelia said, not looking up. 

Liz chuckled. 

"Besides that?" Angel prompted. 

Cordelia put down her magazine and shrugged. "Nothing here," she said. 

"Wesley?" 

The ex-Watcher looked up, clearly not having heard the brief conversation right in front of him. "Prophecy about an invasion of pendarnak demons," he said a bit distractedly. 

Everyone suddenly focused on him. He blinked at them, looking startled at everyone's attention. "It was fulfilled two centuries ago," he finished explaining, a bit embarrassed. 

Cordelia was obviously amused. "And I was so looking forward to it," she said sarcastically. 

"Yes, well, the text isn't exactly dated," Wesley replied, a bit flustered. 

Angel put his coffee cup down and turned to the newest addition to the residence. "Liz?" he asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"Anything new?" 

She looked back at him quizzically, holding up her feather duster. "Uh, dust?" 

Angel shook his head. "I meant with you. Memories, dreams, anything?" 

Liz's smile slipped. "Uh…no. Nothing." 

An odd look crossed her face, and Angel had the feeling she was covering something up. Like there was something she didn't want to mention. "Are you sure?" he prompted. 

"I…" Liz started, only to be interrupted by a cry from Cordelia. 

"Vision!" Wesley yelled, just in case the rest of them hadn't noticed. 

And yet another evening at Angel Investigations had begun. 

*** 

"You guys do this a lot?" Liz asked Cordelia softly. 

Entering the darkened office building, Cordelia flashed her a smile. "Oh, yeah, all the time." 

Liz chuckled. 

"Stealthy entrance," Cordelia reminded her. "No laughing." 

In front of them, Angel was silent as he moved along in the shadows of the corridor. It was so strange to be in the office building after hours; silent, dark, and just a bit creepy. 

Actually, that described Angel pretty well at the moment, too. 

He came to an abrupt stop at an intersection of the corridors. "Where now?" he asked. 

"Uh," Cordelia muttered, looking uncertain. 

"Well?" 

"It was a vision, Angel, not a road map," she protested. 

He glanced back at her expectantly. 

"Right," Cordelia said at last. "Go right. End of the hall, I think." 

Angel nodded and led them on down the hallway. 

Their footsteps were the only sounds down the empty corridor. A fluorescent light overhead flickered. It all made Liz quite nervous…and surprisingly eager for a fight. It was something she never expected to find in herself. Of course, she really didn't know *what* to expect of herself. 

There was a muffled sound abruptly from the end of the hall that cut off sharply. Liz's heartbeat sped up. Angel was battle ready; she could *feel* it. The sound again, a little louder. Still unidentifiable. 

Without a word, Angel shouldered his way through an office door. The clatter of the door slamming open was sudden and startling – to those hovering outside the office as well as the one inside. 

He looked nearly human, if one ignored the strange red-orange cast to his skin. That, and his cat-slit eyes, which were wide with shock. 

"Who…?" he yelled. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here! This is a private office, you know. I'll call the police." 

Angel alone entered the room. "Sure you will," he muttered sarcastically. He did not look at the man – demon, whatever – and paced the edge of the room. 

"That's it, I'm calling the police," the man declared, reaching for the phone. 

"You don't want to do that," Angel said calmly…and yanked the phone cord out of the wall. 

The man backed away from his desk, and Angel while he was at it. His anxiety was palpable. 

"You wouldn't have called, anyway," Angel said certainly. 

"Wh…why not?" the demon choked out. 

"Because you don't want them here any more than we do," Angel retorted. He scanned the room, alert for anything. He suddenly flashed the demon a cold smile. Without another word, he looked at one of the desk cabinets, reached for it…. 

"No!" the demon screamed. With a furious yell and inhuman speed he leaped over the desk at Angel. 

The vampire was caught off guard by the sudden aggression. He doubled over the blow to his stomach, growling. 

Liz saw a flash of blood and panicked. Before any of her companions in the hallway could stop her, she ran into the room. She tackled the demon, screaming. He flailed backwards, crashing into the cabinet. An odd yelp came from inside, startling Liz. 

In the corner of her eye, Liz could see Angel and his wound. The demon had stabbed him in the stomach with a letter opener. Angel flung the offending piece of metal away. "Get out of here, Liz!" he yelled, advancing on the demon. 

"But you're hurt!" she protested. 

The demon suddenly looked at her. Really looked at her. His expression was one of shocked recognition. "You!" he cried. "Lost one." 

Liz couldn't have been more surprised. "You know me?" 

He wasn't exchanging pleasantries, though. He was absolutely panicked. "You shouldn't be here!" he yelled. "Not with them!" And with that the demon attacked. "I won't let you…." 

His voice was choked off as Angel grabbed him by the tie. He gasped for breath for a moment. Angel yanked him backwards. The demon fell flat on his back, hard. His eyes went wide…and then he unexpectedly stilled. 

"What the hell…?" Gunn demanded, coming in from the hall. "You killed him? He didn't look like the 'threat to the world' type." 

Angel looked shocked at the corpse. "I just…." 

Gunn knelt by the demon. He rolled the body over to reveal the discarded letter opener sticking straight through his back. "Now that's a trick," he commented. Abruptly, the flesh around the wound began to dissolve. "Shit!" Gunn scrambled back as the demon disintegrated into the thick carpet. "Man, I'd hate to be the janitor." 

Angel pressed a hand to his wound. With the other hand he lightly touched Liz's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Liz was staring at the spot where the demon had been just moments before. She blinked, then looked up at Angel feeling dazed and lost. She didn't know how to respond. She'd just seen her answers…disappear. 

"He knew me," was all she could say. 

*** 

"So she's okay?" 

Wesley nodded. "I don't know why he had that woman tied up under his desk. She wasn't hurt, though. Gunn's making sure she gets home safely." 

Angel nodded. 

"Hold still for a second," Cordelia said gently. She was leaning over to treat the wound in Angel's stomach. "It's pretty deep," she said as she cleaned away blood. 

"Ow! Hey!" 

Cordelia chuckled. "Don't be such a baby," she teased. "There. You're not bleeding anymore." She taped a gauze pad in place. "All done." 

Angel reached for his clean shirt, ignoring the pain as his wound pulled. It would be healed by tomorrow. Slipping the shirt over his shoulders, his gaze fell on Liz. She was staring distractedly across the lobby. "Liz?" 

She looked at him sharply, startled out of her thoughts. "Huh?" 

"Are you okay?" 

She seemed to consciously shake off whatever it was that was bothering her. "Yeah…I, uh, I'm fine. You? You're okay?" 

"I'm fine," Angel said quickly. There was obviously something still on her mind, and he wasn't just going to let it go. "We will find out who they are," he insisted earnestly, "and why they're after you." 

Liz just looked at him. There was neither certainty nor hope in her expression. Her reply was barely audible. "And who I am?" 

Angel didn't know what to say to that. They hadn't had much luck so far. 

Cordelia replied before he could think of something. "Of course we will!" she declared. "Come on, only one brooder is allowed in this group. And you can't compete with the master." 

"I'm not *that* bad!" Angel defended himself. 

Their banter brought a brief chuckle out of Liz. 

Angel couldn't help but smile very slightly. *Thanks, Cordelia.* "Alright. There had to be more to tonight than saving that woman." 

"Especially considering that he recognized Liz," Wesley added. 

Angel nodded. "Research," he declared. 

"Tomorrow." 

Liz nodded her agreement to Cordelia's interruption. 

Angel looked at them both. 

"We're not *all* nocturnal," Cordelia pointed out. 

Angel smiled very slightly. "Tomorrow, then." 

**_To be continued_**


End file.
